


Boiling

by Nellancholy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (an incomprehensible amount of years of it), Chastity Device, Cutting, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Self-Harm, scenes from the start of the game up till mikan's elimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Mikan remembers a special someone,even if she doesn't remember anything else.





	Boiling

I don’t remember anything about her. Not Her face,not Her voice,not even…Her name.

 

All I know is that…I love Her.

 

I would do anything for Her.

 

I’d…I’d…die for Her.

 

I-I’m s-sorry…t-that sounds so cliche,doesn’t it?

 

B-but it’s true! I-I’m not lying!

 

Really,I’m not…

* * *

Even though I don’t remember anything else about Her,I still have a gift from Her.

 

I-it’s undeniable p-proof that She l-loves me!

 

S-see? I-it’s a nice,tight little c-cage,locked around my xxxxxx!

 

A-and somehow,I know something She wants m-me to do!

 

E-even on this big,c-comfortable,pretty,h-hellish,g-godforsaken island,I do it r-regularly,for Her!

 

E-every night,w-when everyone’s gone to sleep,I back against the w-wall of the bathroom in my cottage,I-I get a bottle,or s-something else that’s w-wide and long,and I push it into m-my xxxxxx,and…e-edge myself…

 

Oh goodness,t-that sounds so lewd…but it’s true! I do it all for Her…

 

I r-really get it in there,and I feel my xxxxxx tense up,almost like a pot boiling over…but it never really comes. It can’t come. I don’t let it. Because it’s not what She wants from me…

 

T-that feeling,when I desperately (despairingly?) try to p-push just a bit more,but I can’t,and it doesn’t w-work…that’s what She wants instead…a-and I’m happy just to give that to her…

 

And that’s not all! E-every other night,w-while I have something in there…I…I get something sharp,and I…give myself a few…cuts.

 

Nice,pretty stripes of magenta. Drippy drip dripping from the backs of my arms (don’t wanna cut a tendon ❤️) and the top of my thighs (don’t rupture an artery ❤️).

 

I-it stings,but I’ve t-totally survived worse before! M-much worse…

 

And besides,it’s what She wants from me!

 

My pain is everyone else’s happiness. My denial is everyone else’s satisfaction.

 

If it makes them happy,if it makes Her happy…that’s all that matters,right?

 

A-after all…I don’t matter,not so much.

 

Y-yes,that’s right. She’s all that matters… 

* * *

 

I remembered something else while watching my blood flow down the drain!

 

I remembered…Her face! Her laugh! Her beautiful fair locks,drenched in pretty pink blood…

 

N-not Her own,of course. But…mine. Our little…therapy sessions tended to get a little messy.

 

I still don’t remember Her name…but,oh! H-Hiyoko kind of looks like Her,doesn’t she?!

 

I-I mean,they both have pale skin,and fair hair,and they’re both positively graceful,unlike clumsy old me,falling over my own feet…

 

M-maybe if Hiyoko heard me comparing her to…Her,she’d say something like “H-how dare you compare me to your dumb,shitty mistress! You’d better get on your knees and lick my feet clean as punishment or I’ll bop you hard on that empty skull of yours!”

 

…

 

P-probably not,but that’s a really nice thought,isn’t it? 

* * *

 

S-She-

 

Um,H-Hiyoko looks so pretty right now.

 

Her face is white like a sheet.

 

Pretty pink is spilled all over her kimono.

 

Her eyes are lifeless,devoid of their usual sinister gleam.

 

Devoid of crocodile tears,too.

 

Maybe she isn’t so pretty,after all.

 

Certainly not in comparison to Her.

 

I ball up my hands. My palms are sweaty.

 

My hands are pretty pink,too.

 

I’m breathing fast.

 

My heart is racing.

 

I’m not stimulating myself right now,but I feel the pressure build up inside me again.

 

Like a gas tank about to burst from heat.

 

Like a cocked gun,a single pull away from a deafening explosion.

 

And then…it’s gone.

 

I’m denied,again.

 

It’s what She wants.

 

It’s what She wants.

* * *

 

I’m strapped down to…some kind of bed?

 

I can’t see anything.

 

This is it,isn’t it?

 

I’m going to die…

 

Mmm.

 

There’s something tight around my right arm. A…tourniquet?

 

…

 

Ouch.

 

Something stuck into my arm.

 

Umm.

 

My breath…it’s quickening.

 

I can feel it- I can feel myself throbbing.

 

My pulse isn’t slowing down like it should.

 

It’s going faster.

 

And faster.

 

Like nothing I’ve ever felt before.

 

I’m boiling.

 

I’m heating up.

 

My mind goes blank.

 

My vision goes white.

 

A scream fills my ears,swelling to an ear-splitting roar.

 

An unfathomable,impossible sensation grows within me,like a tidal wave surging into a party balloon.

 

I’m filling up.

 

I’m about to burst.

 

It’s coming.

 

_It’s coming._

 

**_It’s coming._ **

 

_**I’m coming-** _

**Author's Note:**

> I went with "the executions aren't fully literal" route for this one.
> 
> And yes,having a cage on for that long would seriously mess up circulation,to the point of...atrophy,but maybe that's part of Mikan's wishes,too.
> 
> (Mikan of all people would know of that outcome.)


End file.
